Comeback
by MidnightGirl467
Summary: Years ago Damon left Elena after she chose Stefan over him. Now, Elena realises her mistake and confesses her feelings to Damon in a letter, that he may or may not read.
1. The First Letter

**So I've been feeling a litte down lately and then this came to mind. It's a one-shot but I might be willing to make it a series if you want. It's a little short but I hope you enjoy it all the same. :) **

* * *

><p><em>Dear Damon, <em>

_I don't know why I'm writing this as it seems fairly pointless as you will never read it or even acknowledge it's existence. Honestly, I don't know why I'm writing it but I just feel that I need to let you know what I feel for you. Maybe this letter will help take the pain away. _

_First, Damon I just want to tell you how much I miss you and how much I want you to come home, where you belong. You belong with me. I love you, Damon and I know I should have told you that before you left, before I stupidly chose Stefan over you. Just come back to me, Damon. I need you here with me. I hate living without you, please comeback. _

_I never told you why I 'chose' Stefan so here it is. I chose him because I thought the love I had for you would fade, that Stefan was my true love because I met him first. Stefan made me feel safe, you did too but with you we were either fighting or trying to hold back what we felt for each other and I didn't think I could live like that. Now I realise that I can live like that Damon because I love you, I always will. I can't live without you, this is hell! Sometimes I even pray that you will be here when I wake up but you never are. Stefan doesn't understand or know why I cry myself to sleep every night and I can't bare to tell him, even though it's hurting him not knowing. _

_I graduated from collage with really high grades that they offered me a teaching job at Mystic Falls High. I can't believe it! Bonnie's engaged and Caroline's married. Me and Stefan aren't there yet and we never will be because I can't marry him knowing you are out there somewhere. Every time I look in his eyes I wish they were your beautiful blue ones staring back at me. I wish I knew you where you were, Damon because if I did., I would be there in a heartbeat. _

_I'm sorry that the writing is getting blotchy now but I can't help these tears that fall. It hurts so much to tell you all this and yet still not able to tell you to your face because that's what I want to do. I want to tell you this, I want to show you how much I love you. Did you know? That sometimes I pretend that you are always watching me, making sure I'm safe and alive. Of course, you wouldn't know that because you're gone. You've left me to deal with my idiocy on my own. _

_I was alone the other day at the boarding house and I walked into your bedroom. The memories of you dying and telling me you loved me came rushing back and I got into your bed (it still smells of you) and I laid there for a while, I cried for the most part. I also remember you telling me you would always choose me in that room and the guilt stabbed at me because I didn't choose you like I should have. God, Damon if you were here now I would choose you. It's always been you, Damon. I just couldn't admit it and now I'm suffering for it. No one notices that I'm hurting. I guess I'm good actress as well as a good writer. I fake a smile constantly just like when my parents died and people don't doubt it, they think I'm happy. I'm far from it though. _

_Maybe I'm being selfish asking you to come back when you're probably happy elsewhere. Maybe you shouldn't really see this (which I know you won't) but I can't help but hope that you might. I would give anything to see you again, even if it is only for a moment. I would give everything I love just to see you look at me the way you used to and tell me nothing's changed for you. Just know, that I'll wait forever for you Damon. I'll always be here waiting for you to comeback to me. _

_I have to go, Stefan's home. I can't believe I wrote this thinking you would actually see it. You never will but I had to feel like I told you. I just had to. _

_I love you, Damon and I miss you. Just come back to me as soon as you can. _

_Forever loving you, _

_Elena._

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Please Review. (If you read my other stories, don't worry I'm going to try and post some chapters to them later or tomorrow) Follow me on Twitter FlyingFireworks. Love MidnightGirl467 xXx<strong>


	2. Another Letter

**I was amazed by the feedback I had for this story so much that I decided to continue it. This is chapter 2 and I know the chapter is really small but I wanted Elena to write another letter for Damon. I hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry because it's short but I hope you like it all the same. **

* * *

><p><em>Dear Damon,<em>

_I don't why I'm writing a second letter when you haven't even read the first. Writing these letters to you have give me comfort, it helps me believe that you're alive and out there somewhere. _

_Remember when I said Bonnie was engaged, well the wedding is next week at the old Church in town. I wish you would be there so I could see you. I miss you, Damon and its not getting any easier for me. It's worse. I want to be with you, if you came back I would run away with you and I would never look back at my life here in Mystic Falls, I just want to be wherever you are. I love you so much. The wedding starts at 12:00pm and finishes at 1:30pm. The wedding reception starts straight after in City Hall. I'll save you a dance? _

_When Stefan came home last night, he asked me why I had been distant from him? I can't tell him, it would hurt him so much and he makes my happy, he truly does but it's not enough. He isn't make me feel like nothing can touch me and I feel so special when I'm around you. I guess that's the difference between loving someone and actually being in love with someone. _

_Do you miss me? Are you over me now? Do you still love me? Do you ever think of coming back home? Do you think of me? I always ask myself these questions and wonder what your answers would be. I know that one day I'll find out these answers and you will be the one to tell me. _

_I dreamt last night that you were watching me sleep, you told me loved me. You also said that I was still beautiful since you last saw me when I was 18. I woke up and prayed you were there controlling my dreams and then I realised I had my vervain necklace around my neck and you weren't there. I stayed awake all night after that, Stefan didn't notice but I noticed that he mumbled 'Katherine' in his sleep. It didn't hurt like it should have, it didn't hurt at all. Truthfully, I was happy that he may love her because that means he won't be alone when it's over between us. Because it will be over between us soon, I can't live like this anymore. It's not fair to either of us._

_Enough about Stefan, you're not interested him. _

_Where are you, Damon? I hate not knowing that you are safe. I want to see you and I will do whatever it takes to see you. I feel a little foolish writing these letters, I mean it's a waste of ink, really. You're not going to read them, are you? _

_Remember you promised you would never leave me again? You broke that promise, Damon but it's like I told you that night Mikeal died, we always survive and that's why I will never give up on you. I know that I will see you again because we belong together and our love will help us find a way back to each other. I'll never give up. _

_It's my birthday tomorrow, just in case you forgot. I turn 24, I'm the same age as you now, well the age you pretend you are. My birthday wish will be obvious, I will wish for you to walk through the door and pretend like nothing has changed, that I chose you, that I didn't make the mistake that I did. I want see you walk through the door and just look for me, then walk up to me and kiss me like no one is owe me a kiss after all these years. _

_I have to go, I'm meeting Bonnie for final bridesmaid tailoring. _

_I hope you I will see you soon Damon. _

_Never giving up on you, _

_Elena. _

_P.S. Lexi told me that when it's real you can't walk away and she's right. I can't walk away from you, you're always there in my mind. I love you. _

Elena folded the letter up neatly and tucked it into the back of her dairy, where the other one rested also with her pleas to Damon, begging him to come back. The tears in her eyes made her make-up run down her face but she didn't know or even check to see if her appearance was presentable, she just didn't care anymore. All Elena cared about was how her heart ached to find the man who changed her life, the man she loved and the man she could never hide from. She missed everything about him, the way he would strut around the house, the way he would smirk, the way his eyes always looked through her like he could see inside her. She missed him so much now, that the pain had become unbearable.

Elena looked around the Salvatore Boarding House and glanced into the parlour where her and Damon first met, well where she first met him. She couldn't hold the pain and longing for him in anymore, the tears flowed down her cheek once more and she walked out of the door to meet Bonnie, hoping that the tears would dry up soon.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? I hoped you like it. Don't forget I'm on Twitter, my username is FlyingFireworks and I would love to follow you on there. SPOILER for next chapter is it's from Damon's POV. There is only 2 chapters left. Love MidnightGirl467 xXx<strong>


	3. I'm Back

**I know this is really short but I think this story works better like that. Anyway here's the third chapter only one more to go! This is from Damon's POV and I've been sick whilst writing this so it may not be the best but I hope you enjoy it all the same. **

* * *

><p>Damon Salvatore drove endlessly around Virginia just like he had always done on this day, the day before her birthday. She would be 24 this year, the same age as him, the thought made him smile but he was unsure to why. Maybe it was because that was the only connection he now shared with her and even that connection would run out.<p>

Damon came to the turning that would take him to her, to Mystic Falls and the other would take him far away, so far that he would never have to make the mistake by seeing her all over again. He sat in the car weighing options, he wanted see her so much and at the same time he didn't know if he could face seeing her again, seeing her with his brother. Maybe she wouldn't be with his brother when he saw her, maybe she would just by herself reading or something. He didn't know what to do but he knew what his heart wanted; Elena Gilbert but was it logical to see her? Would he ever be able to leave her again after he returned to her?

Whether it was logical or idiotic Damon took the turning to Mystic Falls, thoughts of Elena entering his mind. He would see her again, it been years since he last saw and if he died without returning to her one last time, he knew he would regret it. As he drove, Damon glanced into the back seat of his car, six birthday presents there from all the ones that he missed. Smiling slightly to himself, he promised that he would give them all to her despite what would happen when he saw her. She deserved to be showered in gifts.

The 'Welcome to Mystic Falls' sign had never seemed so daunting, so terrifying. He scanned the remains of his hometown since he was last here and nothing much had changed at all. The only thing that had changed was that people had got older and in some cases people were wiser. He rolled down the window of his car and took in the scent of the town, of the people, of the nature.

Finally, Damon reached the Salvatore Boarding House and he could hear no one, not a single heartbeat or fake breathing that would represent his brother. Slowly, he got out of the car and left the presents in there, they could wait until tomorrow to make an appearance. Maybe he should wait till then but something was drawing him in to his old home, into his old life.

Damon walked around the house for a while, running his hands up and down the old wooden frame and staircase. The rugs, vases and other old family heirlooms were still there too, still there in neat conditions much to his approval. Damon avoided his room until it was the last room left to be seen.

The room held so much memories that has soon as he opened the door, he was instantly overwhelmed by the feelings that rushed through him. He had nearly died on this bed and she told him that she liked him just the way he was, no changes, just him. He gave her his blood in this room so he would know that she would always come back to him. He had also told her that he would always choose her, something she hadn't returned.

Deciding he needed a drink, he returned downstairs and into his old liquor cabinet. The bottles had become dusty in his absence but he didn't care, he just needed a drink, he needed to take the pain away. He poured the bottle's contents into the glass and then put the bottle back in it's resting place. Damon stared at the liquid in the glass and twirled it around, not really paying attention to his own actions. Finally, he drunk the alcohol and it burned his throat leaving a bitter aftertaste.

Damon placed his glass on the wooden table by the side of him and he noticed a small navy notebook with paper sticking out of it. He picked the book up carefully and run his fingers over the soft velvet case when he saw the name Elena Gilbert written on the bottom corner. Curiosity swept over him and he opened the book and as soon as he did, two pieces of paper fell out. Bending down to pick them up, Damon saw that the pieces of paper were letters, letters addressed to him.

"What?" He whispered softly.

He unfolded the first letter and read it quietly to himself, not letting his thoughts consume him. The letter was addressed to him and it to his surprise it was from Elena. Damon couldn't believe what his mind was reading, he couldn't believe the words of love and hurt Elena had been expressing on a piece of paper when she had never actually said this to his face! His heart longed to comfort her when he seen the blotchy stains on the paper from her tears, did she really love him this much? Did she really want him back this much? The whole aspect of Elena loving him with all her heart and soul seemed surreal to Damon.

_Just come back to me as soon as you can. _

The little sentence made Damon's heart soar as it cliché as it sounded. She actually wanted back, she actually missed him and she loved him. Elena Gilbert loved him, he re-read the letter again just in case his eyes had deceived him. His eyes had not deceived him, there were the words written in her handwriting and the letter didn't look that old. Actually, the letter looked pretty new like she had only wrote it a few days ago.

Damon folded the letter into the back of his jeans pocket before his eyes landed on a seconded letter addressed to him. Again, curiously took over him as he read it, re-read it and re-read it again. He could feel the tears in his own eyes as he read the letter that was meant for him. Damon could see Elena's heart breaking as she wrote this letter to him and Damon hated himself for leaving her with his brother when she really loved him.

Why had he let go? Why had he left? He didn't know but tomorrow was Elena's birthday and her wish would come true. He would walk into the party and kiss her until he knew for sure that she knew that he felt the same, that nothing had changed for him either. He had never stopped loving her, a love like that didn't just go away, no matter how many times you wanted to.

"I'm back, Elena and I love you." He whispered to the letter, nothing would stop him now not until he found her. Tomorrow was the day when he would have Elena Gilbert back in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Are you excited for the next and final chapter? I hope you are. Thank you all for your support, reviews and everything for this story! It started off as a oneshot and now it's been developed. Thanks, please leave a review. I'm on Twitter, username is FlyingFireworks. Love MidnightGirl467 xXx<strong>


	4. Thank You

**Okay you guys must really, really, really hate me right now because of my lack of updates but life got in the way alot. I'm not going to bore you with actual reasons just know that I am really sorry guys. Anyway about this chapter, this is kind of Elena realising that she can't lead Stefan on anymore and stuff. I also have some good news for you, this isn't the last chapter! The reason is because this chapter lasted longer than I originally planned, so again sorry. Please stick with the story though. Enjoy. **

* * *

><p>The door slammed shut behind Elena as she walked in to the Boarding House, today's bridesmaid shopping trip hadn't gone quite according to plan. Caroline had interrogated Elena about why she had been so down lately and asked if Stefan had something to do with it but because Elena just didn't have the strength in her to lie anymore, she told her two best friends everything. Elena told them about how she missed Damon and how much she loved him still after all these years and that she had made a mistake choosing Stefan because he wasn't her soul mate, Damon was. Caroline was actually the most sympathetic out of her and Bonnie which completely confused Elena because when Caroline spoke about choosing someone over your soul mate, it seemed as though Caroline had actually experienced it but as curious as Elena was to find out why Caroline understood so well, she also didn't want to force the matter. The one thing that both Bonnie and Caroline agreed on though was that Elena had to end it with Stefan today.<p>

Elena walked around the Boarding House and yet there was no sign of Stefan anywhere in the house. She walked slowly upstairs to their shared bedroom and hoped to find him asleep or something, she had to get this over with and she didn't trust herself to wait for him to come home because she would probably change her mind about ending it and keep lying to him for another year or so. Elena sighed and wondered how different her life would have been if she had just made the right choice all them years ago.

The door creaked open as Elena turned the brass door knob she seen Stefan asleep on their bed, a dairy lay open over his chest. Elena chuckled to herself at the sight of him, he resembled a child so much when he was sleeping. Stefan looked so innocent and fragile that it seemed horrific that she was about to break up with him and confess her feelings for his older brother, the feelings that she had once promised Stefan that she never had for Damon, that Damon meant nothing to her. Elena edged closer to the bed and Stefan tossed in his sleep and started mumbling.

"Stefan?" Elena whispered, not sure if Stefan was sleeping or awake.

Stefan tossed again over to the other side of the bed, a smirk creeping on his face as he lazily opened his eyes. He pushed the diary off his chest and it landed with a thump on the floor causing Elena to jump at the sound. Stefan held out his arms for Elena to join him causing Elena's heart to sink into her chest, just the thought of her breaking his heart made her want to run as fast as she could out of the house and out of town but that wouldn't be fair to both of them, it was the easy way out and as Elena reminded herself the easy way out wasn't always the right option.

"Stefan we need to talk." Elena whispered, trying to look Stefan directly in the eye the best she could. She had to remain confident and strong, that would make this entire process easier for the both of them.

Stefan could see the fierce energy in her eyes and immediately guessed that something was wrong. Stefan shrugged his duvet off him and stood in front of Elena, his eyes searching hers in desperate hope that he would find something that would give him a clue as to what was going on. Perhaps he would finally find out the confession that he knew all along about her, perhaps she would let him go now that she was ready to let go, maybe he could find his happiness again now.

"What is it, Elena?" Stefan asked trying to remain as nonchalant as possible.

Elena stood motionless in front of him and tried helplessly to think of a nice way to do this, she didn't want to break Stefan's heart. After all, Elena did love Stefan she just wasn't _in _love with him and Stefan had gave her a happiness over the years, she didn't know what she would have done without him but he wasn't Damon and he never would be.

"Stefan, I can't do this …to you, anymore. It's not right. I love you, I do but I just…I guess I'm not _in _love with you and I played you all these years because I lost _him_, you were the only thing I had left that gave me happiness. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have chose you." The words came out in a rush and amongst broken sobs that she had tried to keep held in but it was pointless because the guilt and sorrow overcame her, the barrier she had held up fell down and so did more tears.

Elena turned her head away from Stefan, she didn't want to mislead him by crying because what she had done to him for the last five years was unfair and cruel on her behalf, Stefan was a nice man and he didn't deserve for the women he loved to continually play him over and over again like he wouldn't feel a thing.

* * *

><p>Stefan stared at Elena and he was slightly confused and slightly overjoyed by what Elena was telling him, he had waited two years for this ever since he had heard her crying in her sleep and begging Damon to come back to her in her sleep. Two years ago when he first heard her crying in her sleep, he went mad that Elena, the girl he loved was still in love with his brother after all these years ,that Stefan had gone out hunting and stayed away from her all day and night. A few weeks later after Stefan had heard Elena crying in her sleep, Stefan saw Katherine in the Mystic Grill and everything he had felt for Katherine came rushing back in that moment so strongly that they had ended up kissing before Stefan eventually pulled away, knowing it was unfair to betray Elena like this. Stefan remembered Katherine telling him that she loved him and would wait for him but first he had to be there for Elena because Katherine had actually sympathised with her doppelganger that day, saying that when you lose someone you're in love with, you need someone you love to be around you. Since that day, Stefan realised that he did have to fix Elena, for a lack of better word because he did love her but he wasn't in love with her, they shared a mutual feeling with each other which was unknown to both of them until now.<p>

* * *

><p>Elena turned back around to face Stefan, the tears had stopped but her eyes still remained watery. Elena run her hands through her hair causing it to tangle around her fingers, something that she was completely oblivious too. She glanced at Stefan who looked like he was reliving something in his head and Elena suddenly grew very nervous as to what he might do. Would he hurt her? No surely not, Elena shook her head at the idea. Stefan would never hurt her even when he confessed that he didn't love her in his Ripper days with Klaus, even then he had never physically hurt her.<p>

"Stefan, I'm so sorry." Elena whispered again because she was truly sorry for the pain she was giving him, she didn't want him to suffer.

"Don't be sorry, Elena. You know what you really want now and that's all I wanted for you because I feel exactly the same way with you. I love you, I'm just not _in_ love with you. I know you've been in love with my brother for years but you needed me to fix you. It's okay, Elena. I promise you, I'm not hurting." Stefan whispered to her as he pulled her closer to him, hugging her as tight as he could, secretly trying to let her know that he was okay.

Elena hugged him back but she was completely confused to what Stefan had just said. Stefan hadn't really loved her? How long had he known that? How long had Stefan known why she had cried herself to sleep? Why didn't he say anything because all of this could of ended so much sooner if he had just said something? Elena pondered the answers to the questions in her head until she realised that it was pointless, only Stefan could give her the answers that she craved.

"How did you know all of that? How did you know, Stefan?" Elena asked pulling away from Stefan's arms and staring at him closely looking for any sign that he was lying on his face but his eyes radiated truth and Elena didn't know whether to be grateful for this or not.

"About two years ago, I heard you crying in your sleep and you begging Damon to come back to you. Of course I was mad but a few weeks later I seen Katherine in the Grill and everything that I had felt for her came back to me in rush and I won't lie to you, Elena but we did kiss. I swear though that was it, nothing more or less. She was the one who actually told me to help you, she said that you need someone you love around you when you don't have the _one _around." Stefan asked a smile on his face as he remembered Katherine and her cryptic way of speaking to him, always telling him the truth behind the words she actually spoke.

"I heard you talking about her in your sleep, last night. You should have just told me, Stefan and you wouldn't have had to waste two years of your life with me, a girl you didn't love." Elena sat down on the bed and shook her head in disbelief to what Stefan had done for her, he had been such a amazing friend for her and she hadn't even known about it.

Stefan sat down next to Elena on the bed and placed his arm around her pulling her close to him because he knew she needed a friend, she would need him until he could find Damon because that was when Elena would happy again, just like he would be happy when he found Katherine again. Maybe they could search for them together?

"The truth is Elena, I needed you as much as you needed me. I needed you to give me time to think about life and what I really wanted, I know what I want now and I owe you that. We both needed each other." Stefan spoke to her confidently and truthfully, something that she hadn't heard in his voice for awhile.

"Thank you, Stefan for everything. I can't believe you did this for me."

"Just think of it as a birthday present that you could use for over two years." Stefan chuckled and so did Elena through her tears.

"What do we do now?" Elena asked wiping the tears from her face that had finally stopped falling.

"We spend the rest the night as friends like it's meant to be and then tomorrow we celebrate you turning twenty-four." Stefan grinned with a cheeky little wink at Elena causing to giggle at his behaviour.

"What about after that?" She asked him, intrigued to find out what his plan was for both of them.

"After that we pack up and leave until we find both my brother and Katherine, then we can finally be with the people we truly love. Sound like plan to you?" Stefan said with a childlike smirk on his face.

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so this chapter was a little longer than the previous chapters but I wanted to get all of these points in. I promise the next chapter is the last one and it will be Elena's 24th birthday party and Damon will turn up? Yay! Maybe even someone else will if you want Stefan to have a happy ending too.. Thank you so much for all the reviews for this story because all of this started with me feeling upset over a someone and turning it into writing, so thank you. I'm so glad you liked it. Twitter username is FlyingFireworks, let me know if you follow me. Please review, I would love to know what you thought of this chapter. The next one will be posted in a three or four days. Thanks for reading! Love MidnightGirl467 xXx<strong>


	5. It's You

**Well, here is the finally chapter of this story! I can not express how thankful I am that you guys liked this story. This also started with me ranting about my feelings for someone and I didn't expect to turn it into a story. I hope you like the way this turned out, if you all hate I will do a rewrite. I've been really sick today writing this so please don't be too mean..Anyway enough of my ramblings. Enjoy reading xoxox. **

* * *

><p>Banners, streamers and balloons hung everywhere in the Mystic Grill. People Elena didn't even know were eating from the buffet of food and drinking from the free drinks at the bar. The music was loud and Elena's birthday presents were scattered around on numerous tables at the far back of the room. People flirted and danced wildly to the music on the dance floor which was illuminated by a very old disco ball. From an outsider's perspective the party was perfect but to Elena the party was almost perfect, it just lacked one thing: Damon Salvatore.<p>

Currently Elena was sat in the back room away from the party, she just couldn't take it anymore. She twirled her finger around the glass's edge because she couldn't bring herself to drink one more glass of alcohol. Alcohol had always reminded her of Damon, he was always drinking away his problems and worries. Elena never failed to remember the times when she would walk in the Salvatore Boarding House and he would be sat or stood by the fireplace, a glass or shot of bourbon in his hands. The mere memory of him being there made her frown turn into the smile that she only ever saved for him.

Before Elena had gone into the back room to celebrate her birthday alone, Stefan had stayed with her ever since she had arrived and tried to make her happy but all Elena could think about was leaving to find Damon and to find Katherine for Stefan. The idea seemed more acceptable than just sitting here waiting an extra day to find their past lovers. Elena just wanted the pain to stop in her chest and she knew that Damon would stop it, that Damon would heal her in a way only he could.

The music in the party grew louder and louder causing Elena to want to wear earplugs just to make it stop. The music was so loud now that she could no longer hear the loud pointless chatter of the citizens of Mystic Falls. She could picture everyone in there having a good time and not worrying about having a hangover the following morning because they would have the person they loved with them. They would have that one thing that may take Elena a lifetime to find.

Elena placed her head on the table in front of her and closed her eyes wanting to drift off to another life where he was, where Damon was. She could picture him in a bar drinking his usual shot of bourbon as he eyed up the pretty female bartender. Damon was probably having the time of his life right now but all she wanted was to find him. He would still love her when she found him, he had to still love her. A love like theirs just didn't go away did it?

The door swung open and the loud music flowed in through making Elena officially hate the new loud music of today's generation. Slowly Elena lifted her head up off the table to see who would be coming to see her, she didn't even think no one had noticed her sneak into the back room of the Grill.

"You can't hide out here forever, you know." Stefan said with a smirk as he shut the door, blocking out the loud music.

"Nobody even noticed I left." Elena groaned at him.

Stefan pulled up a chair next to Elena that scraped against the floorboards making an awful squeaky noise that caused Elena to wince. Stefan muttered a 'sorry' before sitting down opposite her. Elena managed to pull her head from the table and sit up straight in her chair, trying not to look like a broken mess in front of Stefan. She had to remain strong that's the only way she could see the plan that her and Stefan shared through.

"Elena it's your 24th birthday, you need to celebrate it." Stefan said looking at her with his soft brown eyes that always seemed so tortured yet so innocent.

"I don't feel like celebrating, Stefan. The music is too loud and annoying, nobody cares if I'm there or not. I just want him back. I want Damon back. Why couldn't we go find them? You miss Katherine, why would you want to stay?" Elena asked Stefan raising her eyebrows questioningly.

Stefan didn't speak. He watched Elena's finger circle around the edge of the glass's rim before picking the glass up and drinking the entire contents. Elena coughed at the burning sensation the alcohol left in her throat before placing the glass back on the table.

"Damon wouldn't want you missing out on your birthday party, Elena." His voice was stern but still remained gentle as he didn't want to argue over something as silly as this. They needed each other until they found the people that they couldn't live without.

"Elena, you can't hide away." Stefan whispered looking at Elena, desperate for her to go onto the dance floor and enjoy her birthday.

Elena didn't even have a chance to respond or even try. For the second time that evening, the door opened but the loud music didn't echo through like it had with Stefan. In fact Elena couldn't even hear any music playing from inside of the Grill, all Elena could see through the doorway was people staring at something or someone like they had seen a ghost. Standing up slowly from the chair, Elena ignored Caroline to whatever she was saying with a lopsided grin on her face. Soon, Caroline pushed her towards the door and out into the waiting citizens of Mystic Falls.

The crowd stared at Elena, their eyes wide and waiting as she emerged from the back room. Elena tried to hide the confusion that was clearly displayed on her features but it was proven impossible to hide. Caroline was grinning wildly behind Elena and her hands were clasped together in enjoyment. Stefan gave Elena reassurance with a brief nod, his brows turning uneven as he inspected the people around him carefully. Elena could feel Stefan's hands edging closer towards her, getting ready to protect her if need be. Caroline's movement soon turned to skipping, her eyes full of life as always.

"Caroline if this is a birthday surprise…I'm really not in the mood." Elena warned her.

"Oh trust me, you will love this!" Caroline exclaimed loud enough for everyone to hear her. "Which only makes me sadder that I didn't come up with it." Caroline whispered to herself as her bottom lip turned into a pout but her excitement was like burning fire in her eyes and not even Elena's anti-birthday issues could extinguish the flame.

Caroline skipped off into the crowd when she seen Tyler and snaked a arm around his waist. Tyler grinned at Elena before planting a quick kiss on Caroline's pouting lips. Bonnie had bee stood next to them but quickly moved out of the way, a grimace etched upon her face. Bonnie had never liked the public display of affections even if she did it, she thought it was embarrassing. Jeremy chuckled at Bonnie before looking at Elena, a smirk upon his face.

Descending the corner of the parted crowd, Elena heard Caroline squeal behind her before Tyler told Caroline to be quiet. She responded with a playful punch on his shoulder but according to Tyler's face it left a mark. Bonnie and Jeremy nodded encouragingly to Elena, who's heart was beating wildly in her chest and her body thrived. Every nerve inside her was ignited like a beautiful fireworks display. Why her body was reacting like this Elena didn't know but for the first time in her life, she felt alive. Somehow Elena didn't feel like whatever was waiting for her was another birthday present. The feeling inside of her felt like it was something more, something stronger.

"Stefan what is it?" I asked, my voice barley audible as I looked up at Stefan with his dark Italian features.

"Enjoy the element of surprise, Elena." He said with a knowing grin.

Abruptly Stefan stopped moving and remained standing by her side. A sense of fear washed through Elena because she didn't want to face whatever she was about to face alone. She was worried and it was written loud and clear all over her face. Stefan noticed and mouthed the words 'you'll be fine' to her before gently pushing her forward. Elena stumbled forward and turned the corner to see what everyone had been so shocked yet so thrilled about.

Elena hands shook and her heart thumped loudly, perspiration formed on her head as she came to a door. The door was small and Elena had never noticed it's existence until now. Elena raised her hand that still shook for unknown reasons as she turned the brass door knob in her hand. The door swung open and all Elena could see was darkness. Nervous to what awaited her inside Elena walked into the room and without warning the door shut behind her. Her hands roamed the door until she found the light switch and flicked it on.

Elena's eyes wandered around the room until they rested on something that she hadn't seen in years, someone she had loved dearly. Nothing could have prepared Elena to what she was seeing, nothing. She squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head, trying to convince herself that was all a dream as her breathing hitched in her throat.

A few minutes passed before Elena opened her eyes and still he was stood there, staring at her like it had been over a hundred years since their last meeting but Elena knew her eyes reflected the same gaze. Even if it had only been a few years since they had last met, it truly felt like a lifetime. In all that time his raven black hair hadn't changed since and neither had his blue eyes which still caused her body to shiver and sparks fly around the room. He wore a black crisp leather jacket and a black buttoned up shirt that clung to him, highlighting his perfectly toned body. It had been years since she had seen him yet he was standing there in front of her with no residing change within him. He was still the man that Elena had fell in love with. He was still the man she loved with all her heart and soul. He was still Damon Salvatore.

"Damon." Elena breathed shaking her head in disbelief, the tears fighting their way through her invisible barrier and falling down her face.

"Elena." He whispered moving towards her slowly his hand stretched out towards her.

Elena's breathing was rapid in her chest now and her hands were shaking harder and faster than they ever had before. She still couldn't believe that he was real and standing there in front of her. The idea was too good, too perfect, too easy. Damon couldn't be standing there before her just like she had wished, no it was physically in possible. He couldn't be there after everything they had been through together because she had never gave him a reason to comeback, this had to be some weird twisted dream she thought to herself.

Damon took the reminder of steps towards her and his hand moved up to gently cradled her cheek. Elena's body lighted up with fire from where he touched her and Elena closed her eyes, making sure she could remember everything about the way his hand felt on her skin. The way his hand felt as he drew patterns with his fingertips across her silky skin. Damon's hand slowly moved up towards her eyes and gently brushed each tear away before both of his hands curled around the back of her head.

"It's you." She whispered, pressing her forehead against his.

Damon smiled faintly and gave her a brief nod before intertwining his hands through her hair, making sure she was as close to him as possible. Elena opened her eyes again to see his blue eyes staring back at her with so much love and desire that Elena could feel her heart melt, she hadn't felt like this in so long. Elena had forgot what it was like to be held close, to share intimate touches with Damon.

"How are you here?" She whispered as her arms crept around his neck causing their noses to touch.

"Every year on the day before your birthday, I drive around this area and try to persuade myself to come back to you but I have never had the guts to do it. Every year I brought you a present then this year I gave into to my feelings for you. I came back for you, Elena." His voice broke at the end of his speech and all Damon wanted to do was to keep touching just to know she was really there. Damon's left hand slowly moved from her hair down to her waist making a trail that left Elena tingling with desire. His hand curled around her back and pushed her forward using the small of her back as a force. Elena sighed happily at how close they were.

"God I missed you so much, Elena. Nothing has changed for me. Nothing. It's still you. I still love you." He spoke the words with so much confidence, love and ease that Elena did not doubt him and when Damon twisted his head to kiss her, Elena stopped him. She knew that she had to tell him what she felt in return before they could go any further.

"I'm glad to hear you say that because I love you-"

"I know, I read the letters you wrote to me." Damon interrupted her and a smile spread across her face.

"I hoped that you would but Damon please know this I love you. It's you that I want and always will. I need you, Damon. Even when I was with Stefan, you always pulled me in and I'm sorry it took me till now to realise but you need to know one thing: It's always been you. It's always been you." She repeated making sure that he knew she had always loved him even when she had lied by telling him she hated him.

Not needing anything else to be said, Damon softly pressed his lips against hers. Within seconds the kiss had become passionate and overwhelming, both of them relishing in the body contact that they had missed off each other in their years apart. Damon desperately held onto Elena never wanting to let her go ever again. Elena shared the same feeling as she grasped his hair, trying to be as close as humanly possible.

Eventually they pulled away from each other and neither could hide the pure joy they felt from being reunited. Elena rested her head against Damon's chest and he gently stroked her hair, memorising the velvet feel.

"Elena I will never leave you again. I promised you that before and broke it. I refuse to make it a second time. I can't live without you and I will spend the rest of eternity proving that to you, okay? I want you to catch me up on every little thing that has happened in my absence. I can't wait to spend the rest of eternity with you." He murmured against her hair, a smile on his lip at thought of him and Elena having an eternity together, a life together with no worries.

No words could describe how happy and how content Elena was to have Damon back in her arms, they were finally together. After everything, here they were back in each other's arm. It was the best birthday present she could have gotten. When she had said they always survived, she had been right and when Lexi had spoke the truth once, when she had told Elena that when it's real you can't walk away. Despite everything in their past they had made it, they had finally made it. Everything was just a memory. Her and Damon had their rest of their lives with no vampires, no ex lovers or any other things that would stand in their way. It was just them for the rest of eternity.

It was just them forever and always.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Sorry for any mistakes I really am. I'm going to write a spin off of this story where Stefan goes to find Katherine and their little reunion because Stefan deserve his happy ending too. Don't forget follow me on Twitter, my username is FlyingFireworks. I think this was the longest chapter I wrote for this story. I hope it wasn't too long. Please review. Love MidnightGirl467 xXx<strong>


End file.
